


La Sentinelle

by Hyprion



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyprion/pseuds/Hyprion
Summary: Les siths et les jedis se combattent depuis des millénaires prenant l’ascendant les uns sur les autres au gré du temps et de l’Histoire, faisant naitre des légendes. Après milles ans de paix, la Guerre des Clones chamboule une nouvelle fois l‘ordre établie et donne naissance à une nouvelle légende, celle de Freyja, la dernière sentinelle.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	La Sentinelle

Chapitre 1 : Le Réveil

Freyja ouvrit les yeux, son sommeil avait été long. Combien de temps avait duré le système d’hibernation. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa mémoire était pour l’instant vierge mais elle ne s’en formalisa pas, c’était un effet secondaire du réveil d’hibernation, une technologie encore expérimentale et mal maitrisée. Elle savait que sa mémoire reviendrait par bride assez rapidement, elle se rappelait déjà de son prénom et du fonctionnement du système d’hibernation qui l’avait mise en stase.

Prenant cinq minutes pour décider quoi faire en attendant que la mémoire lui revienne, Freyja se leva et se dirigea vers les sanitaires du vaisseau pour prendre une douche sonique. Croisant son regard dans un miroir, elle fit face à deux yeux bleus et à de longs cheveux blonds descendant en dessous des omoplates.   
\- La stase t’a plutôt bien réussie on dirait, fit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.   
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Freyja se déshabilla et entra dans la douche sonique.

***   
\- Ouverture du module numéro deux.

Freyja qui venait juste de sortir de la douche et d’enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt fronça les sourcils. Un deuxième module, elle n’était donc pas seule dans ce vaisseau ?  
C’est alors qu’une vision lui apparut brutalement provoquant une vive douleur, elle se vit activer pas moins de six modules de stase, chacun contenant une personne dont deux adolescents qui devaient avoir entre douze et quinze ans. 

La blonde se massa les tempes, la douleur disparaissant progressivement, elle se rappela ce qu’elle faisait ici. Elle avait embarqué dans ce vaisseau avec six autres personnes, dix ans auparavant pour une mission d’exploration dans l’espace lointain, une mission nommée : Nouvel Espoir. Mission dont l’objectif était double. Le premier était d’explorer les régions inconnues et le deuxième objectif, secondaire, était de retrouver la mission : Vol vers l’infini, disparu des années plutôt.

Se souvenant vaguement des plans de l’appareil, Freyja se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels. C’est alors que des bruits de pas mécanique se firent entendre derrière elle. Se retournant, la jeune femme constata l’arrivé d’un droide de protocole à la couleur grise.  
\- Puis-je vous aider maitre Astral ? demanda le droide.  
Astral, ça lui revenait, c’était son nom de famille, enfin celui que lui avait légué sa mère pour ce qu’elle se rappelait.   
\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ici ?  
\- Vous êtes sorties de stase, les autres membres d’équipages ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller.  
\- Et pourquoi m’appelles-tu maitre ?  
Mais alors que le droide allait lui répondre, une nouvelle vision se manifesta. 

Des années auparavant

Freyja courrait dans les couloirs du temple, jouant avec trois autres novices.   
\- Tu ne m’attraperas pas, rigola Freya au dernier du groupe.  
Yoda qui se baladait dans les couloirs les intercepta.  
\- L’heure de la leçon il est, me suivre vous devez.  
Freyja poussa un soupire résigner.  
\- Mais maitre… .  
\- De mais, il n’y a pas, me suivre tu dois.  
Yoda eut un petit sourire attendrit lorsqu’il vit les yeux bleus de la petite blonde lui faire des yeux de chiens battus.  
\- Cette technique, avec moi ne marche pas, lui répondit le vieux jedis en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Avec moi les enfants. 

Freyja fit la moue mais suivit tout de même le maitre jedi.  
Bientôt, le petit groupe arriva à la salle d’entrainement. Cette dernière était de forme ovale décorée de quelques piliers. Yoda baissa les volets, plongeant la pièce dans le noir tandis qu’une lumière bleu tamisé s’activait. 

C’est alors que Freya remarqua quatre casques et quatre petits sabres laser d’entrainement ainsi que des petites sphères d’entrainements.  
\- Les sabres lasers vous allez prendre, expliqua Yoda.  
Freyja fut la première à s’en saisir tandis que Yoda utilisant la Force fit léviter les casques jusqu’aux novices.  
\- Casques sur vos têtes, vous devez mettre.  
Encore une fois, la petite blonde fut la première à obéir, bien vite imitée par ses camarades.   
Une fois le casque sur ma tête, Freya activa son sabre laser à lame verte et le tint droit devant elle.  
\- Activer les sphères je vais, parer leurs attaques vous devrez.  
\- Mais maitre, fit l’un des enfants, comment parer si l’on ne voit pas ?  
\- A la Force, te fier, tu dois. 

Deux heures plus tard.

\- Maitre Yoda, fit une voix venant de derrière lui.  
Le jedi vert se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à un autre jedi de grande taille portant une épaisse barbe rousse.  
\- Maitre Dilbar, une surprise de te voir cela est.

Dilbar Zeldric était un chevalier jedi humain originaire de la planète Chandrila. Mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt et doté de cheveux roux coiffés en catogan et d’une barbe bien fournie de la même couleur, Dilbar était connu pour être l’un des meilleurs bretteurs de l’Ordre Jedi ainsi qu’un redoutable utilisateur de la Force. Agé de trente ans, Dilbar était une sentinelle Jedi ayant quelques années plutôt fait parti des gardes du Temple.   
\- Heureux de vous revoir également.  
\- Les négociations, aboutis ont-elles ?  
Dilbar opina d’un signe de tête.  
\- Le Clan Bancaire et la Fédération du Commerce étaient tous deux durs en affaire, mais un terrain d’entente a fini par être trouvé.  
\- Une bonne chose cela est.  
\- Et vous maitre Yoda, comment se passe la formation des nouveaux initiés ?  
\- Oui, un grand potentiel dans l’un des initiés, j’ai senti.  
\- Qui ?  
\- La jeune Freyja, pleine de potentiel elle est. Sensibilité forte à la Force elle a.  
Et Yoda ne pouvait pas si bien dire, car l’enfant, âgée d’à peine cinq ans et demi était parvenue à dévier tous les tirs de la sphère d’entrainement.   
\- Vous devriez peut-être vous occuper personnellement de sa formation de novice dans ce cas.  
Yoda opina d’un signe de tête.   
\- Vrai cela est.

Dilbar fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il vit le regard concentré que Yoda jetait au sol, en pleine réflexion. Et si le chevalier jedi savait bien une chose, c’est que Yoda n’encensait pas n’importe qui. S’il disait que cette petite avait un fort potentiel alors c’était le cas et Dilbar se jura de suivre la progression de la petite que ce soit de près ou de loin.

Quatre ans plus tard  
Yoda regardait Freyja affrontait son adversaire du jour. Agée de neuf ans, la fillette avait bien grandi, mesurant désormais un mètre vingt-cinq, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient en bas du cou, tandis que ses yeux bleus fixaient son adversaire du jour, sa main droite tenant fermement son sabre laser à lame verte.  
En face d’elle se trouvait un initié du même âge nommé Tessbar, un jeune quarren. Les quarren étaient des humanoïdes amphibies à tête de pieuvre originaire de Mon Cala qu’ils partageaient non sans heurte avec les Mon Calamari. Mesurant un mètre trente, Tessbar possédait un sabre laser à lame bleu.  
Entourant l’ère de combat quelques maitres et chevaliers jedi tel que Yoda et Dilbar.  
\- Commencer, vous pouvez, fit Yoda.

Aussitôt, Tessbar se jeta sur Freyja qui faisant appel à la Force fit un saut périlleux arrière pour se mettre hors d’atteinte. Cette première capacité fit soulever quelques sourcils chez les jedis qui constatèrent la facilité avec laquelle la jeune novice avait fait un saut de Force couplé à un saut périlleux.   
Cependant le quarren ne dit pas son dernier mot et chargea la jeune fille une nouvelle fois. Levant son sabre laser, Freyja para les attaques de son adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui énerva Tessbar qui amplifia ses attaques. Parant toujours son adversaire avec une simplicité enfantine Freyja leva la main gauche et utilisant la poussée de Force, envoya son adversaire valser aux pieds des spectateurs avant de bondir et de coller sa lame verte contre la gorge d’un Tessbar sonné et désarmé.  
\- Terminé, le combat est, fit Yoda.

Les jedis présent masquèrent avec difficulté leurs surprises. Cette jeune novice venait de vaincre son homologue avec une facilité déconcertante et ce en quelques minutes.  
Dilbar s’approcha de la jeune fille la regardant brièvement de bas en haut avant de la fixer les yeux dans les yeux.   
\- Tu t’appelles Freyja c’est ça.  
La blonde opina d’un signe de tête.  
\- Dis-moi jeune fille, voudrais-tu devenir ma padawan ? Je sais que tu n’as que neuf ans mais tu viens de nous prouver à tous que tu méritais de franchir le premier échelon de l’Ordre.  
Automatiquement, la jeune novice se tourna vers Yoda cherchant son approbation. Ce dernier opina de la tête faisant comprendre à Freyja qu’il partageait le jugement de Dilbar.  
La jeune fille tourna alors son regard vers le chevalier jedi.  
\- Oui je le veux.

La vision s’estompa alors et Freyja secoua la tête. Elle commençait à se souvenir. Elle était une jedi.  
\- Combien de temps la stase a-t-elle duré ?  
\- Cinquante ans.  
A cette réponse, Freyja manqua de s’étouffer avec de la nourriture imaginaire.  
\- Pardon ! s’exclama-t-elle. Comment ?  
La jeune femme resta clouée sur place. Cinquante ans ? Qu’était devenue la galaxie. Comment la guerre c’était elle terminé. Lorsque sa mission avait commencé, la stase n’était censée duré que dix ans, et la mission ne devait durer que deux ans, en principe tout du moins, peut-être plus mais… . Et où étaient-ils ? Et comment la guerre des clones c’était elle terminée ?  
\- D’après Volt, il y’aurait eu un disfonctionnement général du vaisseau dès son entrée en vitesse lumière.  
\- Autrement dit, dès que nous avons tous été mise en stase.  
\- C’est exact.  
\- Tu as plus d’information ?  
\- Non, seul Volt a plus d’information.   
Freyja opina d’un signe de tête, il était temps pour elle de retrouver son droide astro-mécano. 

***  
Volt était une unité R2, immatriculé R2 D7. C’était un droide aux couleurs or et argent ainsi que le droide personnel de Freyja comme R2 D2 avait été celui d’Anakin.   
\- Ouverture module 7, annonça la voix de l’ordinateur.   
\- Tu as fini d’ouvrir tous les modules ? demanda la jedi à Volt.  
Bip affirmatif.  
\- Donc, si je résume ce que tu m’as dit. Lorsque nous sommes entrées en stase peut après l’entrée en vitesse lumière, tous les systèmes du vaisseau ont eu des disfonctionnements.  
Bip affirmatif.  
\- Et tu es sûr de tes diagnostics.  
Nouveaux bips affirmatifs.  
\- Bien, laissons le temps aux autres de se remettre de leur stase, disons vingt-quatre heures standards puis nous ferons un petit briefing de la situation.  
Mais alors que Freyja allait se diriger vers ses appartements, une nouvelle vision lui vrilla le crâne

Des années plutôt

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Freyja était devenue la padawan de Dilbar. Ce dernier bretteur dans l’âme avait appris à Freyja différents types de combats au sabre laser, et le chevalier jedi fut forcé de reconnaitre que sa padawan apprenait à une vitesse folle. En à peine trois ans d’apprentissage, Freyja maitrisait déjà parfaitement la Forme III et V et possédait les bases de la forme II. S’ajoutait à cela son exceptionnel maitrise de la Force, la jeune fille avait tout pour devenir une jedi extrêmement puissante. En trois ans d’apprentissage, Freyja maitrisait à la perfection les pouvoirs basiques de la Force comme la télékinésie, la Poussée et la Traction de Force ainsi que le Saut de Force dont elle avait déjà montré sa maitrise contre Tessbar des années plutôt. A cela, c’était rajouté ses capacités biologiques sans doute hérité de sa mère qu’était la télépathie. Freyja c’était en effet montré capable de communiquer par la pensée et de lire, littéralement parlant, dans l’esprit des personnes faibles d’esprit, et Dilbar était sûr que ces capacités héréditaires étaient loin d’avoir atteint leur pleine capacité. Et puis enfin, était venu ce moment où par pur hasard ou pur instinct, Freyja avait utilisé le pouvoir de Curato Salva ou soin de Force, un pouvoir rare du côté lumineux capable de soigner les blessures aussi bien physiques que mentale. Un autre pouvoir hérité de sa mère ? Le jedi n’en savait rien.  
Entretemps, la blonde avait bien grandi, mesurant désormais un mètre quarante, ses cheveux lui descendaient désormais jusqu’au omoplates. Suivant son maitre sur le terrain, Freyja c’était forgée sa propre culture générale tout en apprenant de son maitre.  
\- Freyja ! lança son maitre.

Cette dernière qui se trouvait dans l’une des salles d’entrainement du temple arrêta tout net ses mouvements de sabre laser.   
Dilbar s’avança vers sa padawan. Il avait bien réfléchi ses dernières semaines et été arrivé à la conclusion que Freyja avait suffisamment évolué pour brûler quelques étapes. Après tout, elle était déjà dans sa troisième année de formation alors que les autres jeunes du temple n’avaient pour la plupart même pas commencé leur formation.  
\- Aux vues de tes progrès, je me suis dit qu’il était temps pour toi de construire ton propre sabre laser.

L’adolescente écarquilla les yeux de surprises, habituellement, un jedi ne construisait son propre sabre laser qu’à la fin de sa formation, au moment de passer ses épreuves. Or ici, Dilbar lui proposait de construire le sien, sans plus tarder. Mais après tout, Dilbar était un jedi atypique se fiant bien plus à son instinct qu’au code jedi, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à son élève.   
Freyja c’était donc préparé pour partir sur la planète Ilum lorsqu’un mal de tête lui vrilla les tempes avant qu’une vision n’envahisse son esprit. Freyja se vit alors sur une planète désertique où un grand temple en roche se dressait parsemer de statue géante de jedi, trois cristaux kyber rouge dans les mains. Et aussi vite que la vision c’était manifestée, celle-ci s’effaça.   
Chamboulée par la vision aussi rapide qu’imprécise, Freyja ne sentit pas l’arrivé de son maitre derrière elle.  
\- Alors prête à partir.  
\- Oui, heu non.  
Dilbar haussa les sourcils.  
\- Tu peux être plus précise ? demanda t’il avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
\- Je viens… d’avoir une vision.  
\- Mais encore ? fit le maitre jedi, curieux cette fois ci.  
\- J’étais sur une planète désertique, il y’avait une sorte de temple… mortuaire en l’hommage de jedi tombé au combat. Et… heu, je tenais trois cristaux kyber rouge comme le sang.  
\- Des cristaux sith ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Aucune idée.

Le maitre jedi prit un air soucieux réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire sa padawan. Le lieu que la vision lui avait montré ressemblait à Ruusan, la planète où siths et jedis c’étaient affrontés une toute dernière fois se terminant par la victoire des seconds.   
\- Bien en ce cas, nous mettrons le cap sur Ruusan.   
La vision s’estompa une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme se rappela de son voyage sur Ruusan et de sa découverte des trois cristaux sith qui l’avaient appelé comme s’ils recherchaient la rédemption. Freyja les avait purifiés après plusieurs semaines de travail acharné et les cristaux rouges comme le sang étaient devenus d’un blanc lumineux d’une pureté absolue.

***  
Lorsqu’elle arriva dans ses quartiers privés, elle ouvrit les casiers contenant ses affaires où un sabre laser et un sabre laser à double lame étaient rangés tandis qu’une armure et un masque de gardien du temple jedi étaient parfaitement rangés. Elle s’en souvenait désormais. Elle était une sentinelle jedi, un gardien du temple. Enfin, elle l’avait été quelques années avant que son maitre et elle ne soient envoyés sur une mission top secrète, dont elle ne se souvenait pas encore les enjeux et l’objectifs. Cette mission, deux ans avant la guerre des clones, l’avait empêché de participer à la plus grande partie du conflit.

Des années auparavant

Freyja venait d’avoir dix-huit ans et avait passé avec brio les épreuves. Elle n’était plus padawan mais chevalier jedi. Armure de gardien du temple et masque à la main, Freyja et Dilbar avaient un mauvais pressentiment. 

Autour d’eux, le haut conseil jedi, présidé par Yoda au siège 10 et Mace Windu au siège 11 les avait convoqués pour un sujet de la plus haute importance. Les autres maitre jedi Depa Billaba au siège 1, Eeth Koth au siège 2, Yarael Poof au Siège 3, Adi Gallia au siège 4, Oppo Rancisis au siège 5, Even Piel au siège 6, Yaddle au siège 7, Saesee Tiin au siège 8, Ki-Adi-Mundi au siège 9 et Plo Koon au siège 12 les regardaient l’air grave.  
\- Nous venons de faire une sombre découverte, commença Mace Windu.  
\- C’est la raison de votre présence ici, poursuivit Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
\- De part vos spécificités, notre unique chance vous êtes, continua Yoda.  
Cependant, la vision de Freyja se brouilla avant de disparaitre. Se massant une nouvelle fois les tempes, Freyja s’assit sur son lit. Elle avait encore besoin de retrouver ses esprits.

***  
Vingt-quatre heures standards c’étaient écoulés et Freyja avait donné ordre à tout l’équipage présent, jedis et droide de se rendre au mess pour un briefing. Ce dernier était de petite taille se composant d’une petite cuisine et de deux tables de quatre. Guère surprenant quand la taille du vaisseau n’était pas grands non plus, cent cinquante mètres. Il s’agissait d’une corvette CR70. Originellement utilisé pour la diplomatie et le transport, la corvette avait été renommé Infinity et avait été armé de tourelle laser pour assurer sa défense. L’équipage était composé de sept jedi, huit droide de protocole, deux droide cuisinier, d’un droide médical, ainsi que de 8 droides astro-mécano, de deux unité R2 dont Volt ainsi que d’une unité R1 et deux R3 et trois unité R4.  
\- Bien, commença Freyja. Tout le monde a retrouvé une partie au moins de sa mémoire ?

En face d’elle, les six jedis opinèrent d’un signe de tête. Maintenant qu’elle avait passé vingt quatre heures à se reposer et reprendre ses esprits, Freyja se souvenait de ses équipiers. Il y’avait à bord, deux padawans, deux chevaliers et trois maitres, elle comprise. Elle se souvenait avoir reçu le commandement de cette mission. Raison pour laquelle, elle avait été la dernière à être mise en stase. Fidèle à son rang et au poste qu’elle avait occupé, Freyja avait revêtu son armure de gardienne du temple, là où les autres ne portaient que de simple bure de jedi.  
\- Tout d’abord, sachez que je nous ai laissé vingt-quatre heures standard de répit. Cependant, je dois vous annoncer plusieurs choses, toutes importantes.  
Cette dernière phrase capta l’attention de tous les jedis.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes complétement perdus dans l’espace et que notre stase n’a pas duré un mais cinquante ans.  
\- Quoi ! Mais comment c’est possible !? s’exclama Haria, la jeune padawan twi’lek à la peau bleue, de onze ans à peine.  
\- Calme toi padawan, fit alors la voix de son maitre, Amahsa Si, une Togruta de vingt huit ans. Maitre Freyja n’a pas terminé.  
Freyja prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Et il y’a une raison. Notre vaisseau a été saboté. Comment et par qui, nous l’ignorons.  
\- Comment ça, saboté ? demanda Savrok le chevalier jedi Zabrak à la peau brune.  
\- Une fois que nous avons tous été mis en stase peu après l’entrée en vitesse lumière, il y’a eu un disfonctionnement, les systèmes de navigation, de survie et de communication sont devenus fou et le système de stase s’est verrouillé et nous avons déviés de notre trajectoire. Je vous passe les détails mais sans nos droides astro-mécanos, nous serions tous morts aujourd’hui. C’est aussi la raison de notre réveil cinquante ans plus tard.   
Freyja prit une courte pause.  
\- En conséquence, il me semble plus que probable que quelqu’un ait saboté notre vaisseau dans le but manifeste de nous tuer.  
\- Qui ? demanda Sinaj Vamm, le padawan Iktochi de quatorze ans.  
\- Comme je l’ai dit, répondit Freyja, aucune idée. Peut-être les siths ont-ils eu vent de nos projets et ont essayé de nous tuer.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, fit Sel Sang, le maitre Kel Dor de Sinaj, la mission doit être annulé. Nous devons retourner sur Coruscante.   
\- Je suis d’accord, fit Jace Lawson, le chevalier jedi humain.  
A son tour, Freyja opina d’un signe de tête.  
\- Je suis d’accord. Sel Sang, vous êtes notre pilote, essayer d’établir une trajectoire vers Coruscante avec les données récupérées par le vaisseau lors du voyage.  
Le Kel Dor opina d’un signe de tête. Mais alors que tous se préparaient pour le voyage du retour, une onde de choc secoua le vaisseau. Il y’eut comme un bruit sourd suivit d’un nouveau choc, les alarmes retentirent dans tout le vaisseau tandis que tous ressentirent un puissant trouble dans la Force.  
\- Tout le monde sur la passerelle, ordonna Freyja.  
Aussitôt, tous les jedis se mirent en mouvement, s’aidant de la Force pour augmenter leur vitesse. Et lorsqu’enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle pour avoir une vue d’ensemble, ce qu’ils découvrirent les figèrent sur place.   
\- C’est impossible, fit Amahsa. Ce… ça ne se peut pas… .  
A côté d’elle, les autres jedis ne bougèrent pas. Enfin qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?  
Ce fut finalement, Freyja qui la première mit un mot sur ce qu’ils voyaient.  
\- Ruusan… .


End file.
